The Birthday Bash
by Bunny-Wan Kenobi
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- It's Tsunade's 60th birthday. It's been 10 since Sasuke left the Hidden Leaf, and almost 5 years since Naruto left. Now a Birthday celebration brings all those who left running back home!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

'_It's been close to five years since he was last a resident of Konoha. Almost ten years since the incident with Sasuke.'_ The Godaime thought as she paced her office. Her 60th birthday was fast approaching and she had sent a notice to all allied countries that there was to be a Birthday Bash of sorts. The headlining would be a tournament that would be held throughout week. The winner would be given a silver and gold cup that had engraved on it a motto of the their choosing, along with the symbols of all the allied villages. But the most spectacular thing about it would be the shimmering images that were displayed inside of it. Hinata Hyuuga had created a decoration jutsu using seals from all the villages. The jutsu cast an orb light thing that would sit within the cup. During each new season a new image would form from the orb. In winter, a snowflake would shine red and green. In spring, a sakura tree would blood and a wind would blow through the trees leaves. In summer, a shinning ocean is splashing a white sand beach. In fall, an apple tree shimmers in the setting sun. It was a truly beautiful creation from the normally shy girl.

Tsunade stopped pacing and sat at her desk glancing down at the piece of paper that held the itinerary of the whole bash, Shizune had made sure that it was perfect and everything was timed out just right. Even though Tsunade knew that her little assistant would have a nervous breakdown once the tournament got underway. There was just no way that it would take only three days.

**Day One:**  
**Welcome Guests --------- 8:00 – 10:00**  
_Guests will be welcomed at the gates in which they have stated they will arrive at. Two Jounin will be set at each entrance with a Chuunin to sign each guest in. Any guest on not the list will NOT be permitted. No exceptions!_  
**Opening Ceremony ****--------- ****Noon**  
_At this time all guests will be able to access their assigned rooms. Lunch will be served in the main courtyard of the Hokage Tower. All Academy students are REQUIRED to be in attendance. All Genin must check in with their Jounin teachers and head to their assigned booths for the fair. All Chuunin must make sure Academy students to NOT wonder outside the fair grounds and are working at all times. Any Jounin not responsible for Genin teams will report for assignments are per usual. Any ninja who complete missions assigned today will be given double pay._  
**Fair Grounds Open ****--------- ****2:00**  
_Jounin guards must be at all entrances to the fair grounds and keep look out in the shifts that they had been assigned. Chuunin may decide to take their students in small groups to tour the grounds at different times during the day. No Chuunin may have more than four students in any group at any time. If a student is caught away from their stand or their Chuunin leader at any time for ANY reason they will be punished accordingly. This same rule applies to any Genin found without their Jounin team leader._  
**Fireworks ****--------- ****10:00**  
_All responsible for the display must report to the Hokage Tower no later than 9:30pm. Those who are late will not be aloud to participate and will be asked to leave. Those participating will be giving pay equal to one D ranked mission._  
** Fair Grounds Close ****--------- ****Midnight**  
_At this time all guests MUST report to their assigned quarters until the morning. Anyone wondering around after 1:00am will be disqualified from the Tournament. No excuses will be expected. And no exceptions! This means you too Tsunade-sama!_

**Day Two:**  
** Breakfast In Courtyard ****--------- ****8:00 – 10:00**  
_This is the time for all ninja to check in with their team leaders. Team leaders are then required to report all check in's to the Godaime before 10:00am. Those who do not check in within the time frame will not be aloud to participate in the day's events and will be instead to fulfill a mission's quota based on their ninja skill and level. Academy students are not required to be in attendance at breakfast but must check in before 11:00am. The Academy students who do not check in before the time will not be permitted to watch the Tournament, exceptions may be issued on three occasions: 1) The student was with his/her parent or guardian. 2) The student was injured or was taken ill during the festival. 3) Have been given permission by the Godaime. Other exceptions might be excepted if given a good enough reason. All those who wish to compete in the Tournament must sign up at the Hokage's table before 9:30am, proper ID is required at sign up, any ninja without: 1) ID and 2) a hidden village head band, will be unable to compete in the Tournament. Exceptions only for the Kages who wish to compete._  
** Tournament Opening ****--------- ****Noon**  
_While the Genin are showing guests to their seats the Kages will take the time to arrange the participating ninja into matches. If this has been completed before the opening ceremonies the Kages are welcome to relax and enjoy the show. The Jounin judges of the contests, made up of one Jounin from each of the participating villages who were pre-selected by their villages Kage, will take the participating ninjas from their village and show them to the locker rooms that have been set up. No other contact is permitted. Once everyone is seated, the judges will read through the rules of the Tournament. The Godaime will then proclaim the start of the Tournament by announcing the first match._  
** Tournament Rounds 1 – 3 ****--------- ****2:00 – 7:00**  
_The first three rounds of the Tournament should take place in this time frame. Time has been left aside of an hour intermission in which a snack bar of shorts will be open for all to purchase food and drinks. In between each fight there will be a three-minute break in which a clean up crew that consists of two or more Genin teams will clean up the ring and the surrounding area. At the end of the break, the Godaime will announce the next fighters. In the event the Tournament does not get to the 3rd round during the set time frame it will reconvene the next day. If a 3rd round is not needed for lack of participants the winner will be awarded the next day at the time the Tournament was to continue._  
** Dinner In Courtyard ****--------- ****8:00 – ****10:00**  
_At this time a dinner will be served in the courtyard of the Hokage tower. All are welcome to attend. Any who worked during the Tournament or participated in the Tournament are to report to the Hokage table at any time to be written down. The participants of the Tournament will be paid a B ranked missions pay, and any one who helped with any other part of the Tournament will be paid a D ranked missions pay._  
** Relaxing Time ****--------- ****11:00**  
_At this time the public bath will be open free of charge for any of those who participated in the Tournament. There is also available a gaming room and an indoor swimming pool and weight room in the Hokage tower. These things are available to anyone staying in residence of the Tower complex._  
** Curfew Check In Time ****--------- ****Midnight**  
_For the duration of the Weekend Bash the Tower will lock it's doors at Midnight. All those caught outside the doors will not be allowed entrance until the following morning at 5:00am when the doors reopen to the public. Any Genin and Academy students staying within the Tower during the weekend of the Tournament will be required to check in with their team leaders before 11:30 and in their rooms by Midnight. Any of those caught out of their rooms at this time will be banned from further participating in any actives for the remainder of the weekend._

**Day Three:**  
** Breakfast In Courtyard ****--------- ****8:00 – 10:00**  
_As with Day Two this is the time for all ninja to check in with their team leaders. Team leaders are then required to report all check in's to the Godaime before 10:00am. Those who do not check in within the time frame will not be aloud to participate in the day's events and will be instead to fulfill a mission's quota based on their ninja skill and level. Academy students are not required to be in attendance at breakfast but must check in before 11:00am. The Academy students who do not check in before the time will not be permitted to participate in the days events, exceptions may be issued on three occasions: 1) The student was with his/her parent or guardian. 2) The student was injured or was taken ill during the previous day's events. 3) Have been given permission by the Godaime. Other exceptions might be excepted if given a good enough reason. All those who wish to compete in the Talent Contest must sign up at the Hokage's table before 9:30am, proper ID is required at sign up, any ninja without: 1) ID and 2) a hidden village head band, will be unable to compete in the Tournament. Exceptions only for the Kages who wish to compete. Any ninja participating in the Tournament, if it needs to be continued, must at this time check in with the judge Jounin from their village. Those who do not check in before 11:00am will be disqualified and no longer aloud to compete in the day's events. Those unable to compete due to disqualification must follow the rules of those who did not make check in before 11:00am, the mission quota will be given without pay, as form of punishment, yet this punishment is only available for this day and the ninja in question will not be penalized for later days._  
** Talent Contest ****--------- ****11:00 – 2:00**  
_The talent contest starts at 11:00 on the dot. All those who wish to watch it must make their way to the Fair Grounds. The Chuunins will run the talent contest, as it was an idea from the Academy. There will be Jounin wondering the grounds around the talent contests, making sure nothing happens. Those in the contest will have a total of 5 minutes to show off whatever talent they wish. There will be three prize awards to the three best. For the third place winner, a bronze metal and a pass for a week's vacation to the Snow Countries The Yuki Ski Resort will be rewarded. For the second place winner, a silver metal and a pass for three week's vacation to the Land of Waves staying at The Ocean Side Inn will be rewarded. For the first place winner, a gold metal and a month's vacation for a team of four to either The Yuki Ski Resort or to The Ocean Side Inn. These will be rewarded at the same time as the Tournament winner, and are redeemable within a year of winning. All participants will be given a three-day pass of a paid vacation; no two participants can redeem their three-day pass at the same time of any other. In the event that more and one person take a single place. The prize will be doubled and another round will be preformed where the participants much perform another 3 minutes of a different talent._  
** Tournament Concluded ****--------- ****3:00 – 8:00**  
_In the event that the Tournament was unable to conclude the day before the time for the final rounds will take place during this time. If more than ten people are left to compete two five man elimination matches will take place. The combatants will be chosen at random and a new set of rules will apply. If this is the case the rules will be stated before the matches begin, if there are less than ten people that are left to compete the matches will go on as originally planned with the originally rules. The winner of the Tournament will be announced the next day at the closing ceremony. If the Tournament is already over the previous day, this time frame will be a free time in which all people are aloud to tour the village, visit the Public Baths, or return to their rooms. The rest of the day's events will be void, and all ninja must check out with their Kage's before leaving the contest grounds._  
** Dinner In Courtyard ****--------- ****9:00 – 10:00**  
_At this time a dinner will be served in the courtyard of the Hokage tower. All are welcome to attend. Any, who worked during the Tournament or participated in the Tournament, if it was concluded, are to report to the Hokage table at any time to be written down. The participants of the Tournament will be paid once again a B ranked missions pay, and any one who helped with any other part of the Tournament will be paid a D ranked missions pay. Those who participated in the talent contest and or worked during the contest must also go to the Hokage table at any time during dinner to be written down. Those who were helpers in the contest were be paid a D ranked missions pay and those who participated in the contest will be given a B ranked missions pay._  
** Relaxing Time ****--------- ****11:00**  
_At this time the public bath will be open free of charge for any of those who participated in the Tournament or the Talent Contest. There is also available a gaming room and an indoor swimming pool and weight room in the Hokage tower. These things are available to anyone staying in residence of the Tower complex._  
** Curfew ****--------- ****Midnight**  
_For the duration of the Weekend Bash the Tower will lock it's doors at Midnight. All those caught outside the doors will not be allowed entrance until the following morning at 5:00am when the doors reopen to the public. Any Genin and Academy students staying within the Tower during the weekend of the Tournament will be required to check in with their team leaders before 11:30 and in their rooms by Midnight. Any of those caught out of their rooms at this time will be banned from further participating in any actives for the remainder of the weekend. In the event that the Tournament has been concluded the day before check in time for all Academy Students and Genin staying in the Tower will be stay at 11:30, this will be counted as a first check in. Though they will not be required to report to their rooms until 2:00am, their will be two more check ins after the first. Those who do not check in and are not in their rooms for those check ins will not be aloud to participate in closing ceremonies. And will not be permitted to leave the tower until 5:00pm the next day. Those who won anything during the day and have failed to check in or are not in their rooms by 2:00am will not be awarded their prizes. The prizes will not be given to anyone and will remain in the Godaime's care until such a time as she deems the winner has been punished long enough. The Tower's doors will not close if the Tournament concluded the day before._

**Day Four:**  
** Birthday Lunch ****--------- ****Noon**  
_During this time all those who wish to attend my report to the Hokage Tower Courtyard. A lunch all you can get buffet will be served along with a birthday cake for the Godaime. Any gifts must be delivered to the Tower Secretary Desk before 10:00am. No gifts will be opened if they were given after this time._  
** Closing Ceremonies ****--------- ****2:00 – 5:00**  
_The first order of business at the closing ceremonies will be to award the winners their prizes. Thanks you for the Kage's who came to the celebration along with the ninja who arrived to compete in the Tournament. All those in the Tournament will be given a free weeks stay at the Hokage Tower whenever they return to the village. All guests must be checked out of the Tower rooms before 5:00pm. No public dinner will be served._

Tsunade let out a sigh when she finished reading. If she didn't know any better she would have thought that Shizune never had any fun. But she knew that her assistant had more fun in the past few years than most of the people in the world have ever had in their lives. Tsunade leaned back in her chair and stared up at the ceiling. Shizune had started dating one of the Jounin team leaders a few years back, _'shortly after Naruto after his mission with that Sai boy. Now what was his name?' _Tsunade frowned as a small fly buzzed around the ceiling and then smiled smashing her fist into the desk with a loud bang, _'Asuma! That's what his name is. And they make such a cute couple.'_ The woman who was occupying her thoughts at that moment poked her head into the office with a worried look. Tsunade just gave her a big grin and rubbed the back of her head, "spider got on the table." The younger woman frowned before nodding and stepping fully in the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Tsunade-sensei have you gotten the chance to look over the itinerary I made up? You do know that your birthday is this coming Sunday." Shizune took a few steps forward as she talked but stopped short of the Godaime's desk when she heard said woman growl. "I thought you were looking forward to the party Sensei."

Tsunade stood up from her desk and walked over to the window glancing down from to the courtyard below. The Hokage Tower had been remodeled in the past few years. The Hokage's office was now on the 15th floor and over looked the whole village; a great balcony had been build out the wall-sized windows to make it easy to see more of the village. Below the balcony was located the massive courtyard, a grassy plain that had a small creak and a pond created in it. The tower was now a circular massive building; most of the right side was the Hokage's offices and the new Academy classrooms. Even a full sized weight room and an indoor swimming pool. On the left half of the massive 15 story building housed apartments for any student, Genin, Chuunin, Jounin, or ANBU who wished to be housed there free of charge. It also housed any guests who came to the village, and was currently being set up to house the five Kage's who were to arrive the next day, along with all the ninja they were bringing. If one were to look out one of the windows on the left side of the building they would see the new arena that Tsunade had built. The old one had been destroyed at the last Chuunin exam thanks to one, Naruto Uzumaki. The new arena was twice the size and capable of holding over 50 thousand people. Tsunade smiled to herself before turning back to Shizune who was looking at Tsunade like she was going crazy.

"Actually Shizune I did just look at the itinerary. It looks good I must say, very organized. I'm sure you will drive our very unorganized ninja crazy before the weekend is over." She gave her assistant a big flashy smile before going back to her desk to look over the list of ninja they were expecting. Shizune sat down in a chair that was set in front of Tsunade's desk and was about to ask how many they were expecting to come when the door was kicked open and Jiraiya, the white haired Sennin, marched into the room. Shizune twitched slightly and glared at the older man and then glanced at the broken and splintered door. Tsunade on the other hand was up from her seat and standing in front of her former team mate arms crossed over her chest.

"Happy Birthday my big breasted Hag!" Jiraiya shouted before he threw his arms around Tsunade's shoulder's hugging the slightly startled Hokage into his chest. "Just got great news from one of my little toads!" Tsunade moved out from the man's arm and whacked him hard upside the head with her fist, thus resulting in Jiraiya falling over completely and passing out on the floor in a drunken heap. Tsunade sighed and kicked her ex teammate before turning to Shizune who had already replaced the door and was heading out it.

"Get me a glass of ice water and a bottle of sake." Shizune nodded to the Godaime and headed out the door. When she left, Tsunade looked to Jiraiya who was looking up at her with a big goofy grin, completely sober. "You are such a idiot sometimes." The man shrugged before sitting up and rubbing the back of his head, a big welt appearing where Tsunade had hit him. "Now what great news do you have that you came running up here drunk, and not bringing any sake for me?" Tsunade had sat on her desk and crossed her legs staring at her ex teammate. Said man jumped up and walked over to the desk sitting down in a chair opposite Tsunade.

"Gamatatsu caught up to me shortly after I entered the North gate to the village. He seemed a bit shaken, in a good way I might add, and was stuttering a lot even for his standers." Tsunade glared at the man and growled slightly, if there was anything she hated in the world it was how Jiraiya could go on and on about his stupid frogs. "Anyways," he said clearing his throat and then growing serious, "he seemed to have spotted a tall blonde haired man heading towards the village. Now normally I wouldn't have found anything weird about that. But he went on to describe this man as being around twenty-two years old, bright shinning blue eyes, a strange pendent hanging from his neck, a black leaf headband, and dressed in a blue tight shirt, black pants, and a bright orange jacket. He was traveling with a companion though. One that probably sticks out more and he did. His companion has bright glowing creepy red eyes, a black leaf headband, dressed all in black with a red shirt, and long flowing black hair." Jiraiya took a deep breath and smiled as he seen the glow in Tsunade's eyes. "Looks like you sergeant son is making his way back home. And bringing along a friend."

Tsunade's smile widened and she picked up the list she had. "As much as I love hearing that Jiraiya I already knew it. You see he sent one of those nasty little frog things my way about two weeks ago stating that him and his companion were coming back to partake in this weekends events." Jiraiya's face fell and pouted slightly, making Tsunade smile brighter. "Are you trying to tell me that you weren't aware that our precious little kit kept in contact with me? He is still a member of this village. He's just been off training and searching the world for different jutsus to learn."

"He's my student and he stays in contact with a Hag like you instead of his beloved Sensei?" Jiraiya was yelling now and was based in the back of the head for it when a tall pink haired green-eyed woman walked into the room. Said pink haired woman glared at the older man twitching on the floor and set two bottles on Tsunade's desk.

"Here's the sake and ice water you wanted Tsunade-Sensei." The girl glared down at Jiraiya and crossed her arms over her chest. "As for you Ero-Sennin, you should know better than to yell at the Godaime. Especially so close to her special day." The older man looked up to the pink haired girl and took in her appearance. A short blue short skirt flared out slightly as a tight red shirt clung to her upper curves, a pair of black leather boots and a red medical Nin jacket finished off the outfit. Jiraiya felt his nose start to leak slightly and he turned his back on the pink haired girl. Said girl shook her head and headed towards the door muttering under her breath, "pervert" before slamming the door shut behind her.

"Sakura's grown up quite a bit since you last seen her hasn't seen?" Tsunade smiled slightly as Jiraiya wiped away the blood from his nose. "I would avoid staring openly at any of the females around the building Jiraiya. Most of them are currently with someone. Like Sakura." Jiraiya looked up to Tsunade as the Godaime made her way around her desk and sat down. "She's actually engaged to Lee. But since you are so good at gathering information I bet you already knew that."

"Very funny Hag. Look I have some other things to do. Any other warnings before I leave?" Tsunade glared up at her former teammate and nodded.

"Hinata Hyuuga is coming into town early. I want you to make sure she gets to the tower safely." Jiraiya blinked slightly and leaned over the desk and was soon nose to nose with Tsunade.

"May I ask why one of your Jounin can't do it?"

"My Jounin weren't asked to personal see to her safety by her husband. You see while you were away on your travels the Kazekage visited the village a bunch of times. Long story short, him and the older Hyuuga girl fell in love and the Kazekage swept her off to the Wind Country." Jiraiya nodded and turned to leave but was stopped as a hand was clenched around his wrist. He turned back and was shocked to have soft lips pressed against his own. His eyes closed just as Tsunade parted from the kiss and smacked him upside the head. "Welcome home pervert." Jiraiya nodded and with a bright smile and a wave walked out of Tsunade's office.

Tsunade went back to staring down at the papers that lay in front of her. The first of her guests were to arrive today with the wife of the Kazekage. She laid her head down the her desk and sighed, _'his lips felt really good.'_ Tsunade's head snapped up and her eyes widened before her fist came down and went straight through the desk. She was standing before the pieces that were once her desk, she was fuming and red in the face. "WHY THE HELL DID I KISS HIM?"

Down one floor Jiraiya smiled to himself before breaking into a run and jumping out the nearest window to the floor. Tsunade's voice followed him but his smile never left his face. _'I waited 43 years for that. You aren't going to ruin it for me now Tsunade-chan. No one will.'_ Jiraiya jumped up to the closest roof and headed towards the Eastern gate to meet up with the oldest Hyuuga girl, now wife of the Kazekage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hinata had never been so exhausted in her life. At least not that she could remember. The two Jounin that were with her had slowed down even more and she frowned slightly at that. _'Why is it that whenever I show any signs of weakness they are there? I'm nothing special. Am I?'_ Her thoughts were cut off when strong arms lifted his up bridal style. She smiled back at the smiling face of her brother in law and laughed slightly, "Guess I'm slowing us down more and normal huh?"

"Actually we're almost there Hinata-sama." The other male called, a man named Nejiri. He was in charge of the Academy in the Sand Village and was asked by the Kazekage himself to escort Hinata to her home village for the Godaime's birthday party. Kankuro had insisted that he go as well, Gaara said yes almost immediately. So they had started out four days ago. Hinata had been able to keep up with the two Jounin at first but found it increasingly hard to keep up with the added weight. Kankuro had taken to carrying her every few hours as to not cause any harm to the growing life inside of Hinata.

Hinata was snapped from her thoughts of the life form inside of her when Kankuro had jumped down from the tree to land in front of the giant gate that marked the eastern entrance of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Hinata was about to seep into memories of her childhood when a white and red blur landed in front of her and the two boys. Kankuro quickly set her down and Nejiri and himself situated themselves in front of her like a shield. This as not necessary though, for said blur was in fact the legendary frog hermit Jiraiya.

The older man rubbed the back of his head and laughed softly at the three Nin in front of him. "I didn't mean to scare you three. The Godaime sent me to escort you three to the Tower as soon as you arrived." Hinata blinked slightly before pushing Kankuro and Nejiri out of the way and stepped up to Jiraiya. "My oh my. The young Hinata Hyuuga, all grown up. I hope you plan on stopping into see your father while you are here. I'd mention your sister but currently she is off on a mission with her partner. But I am sure she will be off to see you as soon as she returns to the village." Jiraiya took in Hinata's appearance and smiled to himself. Hinata's long shinning black hair fit her perfectly tanned skin and deep cloudy white eyes. The dress Hinata was currently wearing though Jiraiya thought she could do without, not cause of his pervert mind, but because it made her look, well fat. The older man shook his head and sweep into a bow making Hinata giggle and the two boys roll there eyes, before they all started off to the Tower.

Kankuro moved his puppet slightly on his shoulder and pulled Hinata close to him. He didn't want anyone to be ogling his young sister in law. Not even if they were just starting at his niece or nephew to be. Hinata didn't seem to mind any of the staring, and Kankuro was sure it was because of the past seven years. Spending time with Gaara might seem like a dumb idea to pull a girl out of her shell but in fact, with Hinata, it had done the opposite. Hinata became the true flower of the desert, the apple of ever villager's eye in the Village Hidden in the Sand. Gaara had announced his marriage to the raven-haired beauty in front of a council meeting one night, causing two of the council older members to have heart attacks. Kankuro remembers being shocked not because of the announcement, he had known that Gaara was falling in love with Hinata; it was because his younger brother had actually SMILED! Temeri had had the funniest reaction of anyone though. Kankuro let a wide smile come across his face as he remembered.

_The members were stunned to silence as their leader made the announcement. "We're to be married in three months. Arrangements have already been made to have her family arrive the week prior and I expect all of you to treat them as if they were royalty." Silence met Gaara's ears when he finished talking and he frowned, he had at least expected a congratulation of some kind. It just wasn't every day that the Kazekage took a wife, was it? Gaara was about to continue with busy when two of the council members fell backwards in their chairs in a dead faint, clutching their chests. A few other members had started to blink, coming out of their stupors. Kankuro was the first one completely back to normal, which was no surprise to Gaara. His older brother jumped over the table, or tried to, his foot catching in his chair and more so falling over the table, causing Gaara's lips to turn up ward slightly. Kankuro blinked slightly and smiled brightly at Gaara before he was roughly pushed from the tabletop. Gaara found himself standing with a very livid looking Temeri in front of him. His older sister looked truly scary when she glared at him like that, and Kankuro had to admit he knew that Gaara was scared at that moment, even if he never showed it. _

_Before either brother could blink an eye though Temeri had Gaara up in a big hug the younger boy's face showed how truly shocked he was. While Kankuro's broke out into a huge grin jumping up and joining into the hug. _

_Finally Temeri and Kankuro let their little brother go and Temeri whacked Gaara go hard on the back of his head he was knocked unconscious. _

"_That's for not proposing sooner you leach!"_

_Kankuro could help but sweat drop and slowly back away from his evilly smirking sister._

Kankuro felt Hinata elbow him in the ribs and he looked down at her knowing smile. He then glanced up to see the Godaime standing in front of them and briefly wondered how they had gone up to her office without him knowing. He shook his head and smiled at the Hokage bowing slightly.

"A early happy birthday Godaime-Sama, from the Sand. I regret to inform you that our little lady here will be unable to compete in your birthday celebration. But we brought our Academy teacher to take her place. I do hope this is acceptable." Kankuro looked down to Hinata who was snickering slightly to herself. Tsunade nodded her head and smiled to the three.

"That is perfectly acceptable. I suppose your sister and will be accompanying the Kazekage?" Kankuro nodded to the older woman and Hinata stepped forward Tsunade pulled the younger women into a hug, tears coming up to her eyes.

"Tsunade-Sensei, it's so good to see you again." Tsunade couldn't help the squeak that escaped her. She pulled back and pushed a strand of Hinata's hair behind her ear.

"It's good to hear that little stutter is gone. And you got some real color onto your skin, not just a blush." She glanced to Kankuro and narrowed her eyes, "I do hope these are signs that your brother is treating her well?" Kankuro stuttered under the Godaime's glare before Hinata started to laugh holding her stomach.

"Tsunade-Sensei. Gaara couldn't treat me any better if he tried. I'm as close to a queen as anyone could ever get. Loved by my husband, my brother in law and sister in law, and all of the villagers. And now the buddle of joy that is currently kidding my bladder for all it's worth. I really couldn't be any happier, if I was, I'm sure I'd burst." Tsunade laughed out loud at that and showed Hinata to a chair before kneeling in front of her and letting chakra flow into her hand, glowing a faint green color, she let the hand hover over Hinata's belly and her smile grew wider. Hinata watched with her head tilted and Kankuro walked over to stand by her side.

"Well the little dear seems to be fine. And I think he wants to come out soon, so we best get you situated up at the hospital." Kankuro's eyes widened and Tsunade stood up smiling at the boy. "No need to worry, I'd say a good three days yet, so your brother will be here in plenty of time. As for right now though, it will be your responsibility to watch over her. And if anything happens to her or the baby, I will personally make sure that you will never be able to conceive, and possibly never be able to walk again." Kankuro gulped loudly and Hinata giggled as she stood up patting her brother in law on the shoulder before pushing him towards the door.

"We should be going to our rooms brother dear." Hinata pulled on Kankuro's arm smiling at Nejiri would was covering his mouth trying not to laugh out loud. "I will be sure to go and check into the hospital tomorrow once Gaara arrives." She reached the door and pushed Kankuro out the door laughing softly at the thump he made hitting the floor. "It was good to see you again Tsunade-Sensei." She waved and closed the door behind her, missing the window opening and the black/red and blue/orange blurs coming through the window. Though on her way down the stairs with Nejiri and Kankuro, who had finally snapped out of it and was quietly whimpering and holding his groin, she didn't miss the yell and the crash that came from the Hokage's office.

"BAKA!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Shikamaru Nara was in fact one of the laziest Jounin's that Ino had ever known. Actually once she really thought about it, not that she would admit to thinking about the lazy bum, Shikamaru Nara was possibly the laziest person she will ever meet. This simple fact had bothered her since the two had been placed on a team together when they were twelve. She was also slightly surprised that she hadn't permanently lost her voice with all the screaming she used to do, and still does on some occasions. Ino Yamanaka figured it was for one of two reasons. One, Shikamaru simply liked to aggravate her until she had a nervous breakdown or developed an ulcer. Or two, Shikamaru just simply enjoyed hearing her scream until her face was blue and she passed out from lack from air. If she were the betting type though, she would have placed her life savings on the first option.

Ino would never let anyone know this, not even her estranged best friend Sakura Haruno, but at times like this Ino was the taken over by a demon, a demon that was more commonly known as Jealousy. She would silently stalk her ex-teammate whenever SHE came to town, following them from a distance, or just making up excuses to be in the same place at the same time. Ino figured she was pretty sneaky to come up with some of the stuff she did. For one no one, except one person, had figured out what she was doing. That one person being her other ex-teammate, Choji Akimichi, but Ino knew he would never say anything to anyone for fear that the temperamental blonde would turn her anger toward him. And Choji would be the first to admit that he ex-teammate scared him.

The blonde found her self in another situation that she wished would just stop happening. SHE had showed up that morning with her younger brother. Ino briefly wondered if the other blonde girl's outfit could get any shorter, before she had to zip out of site of the blonde Jounin and her Kazekage brother. Ino cursed slightly and pretended to look through a flower arrangement magazine as they pasted by her. Her heart skipped a beat slightly, hoping beyond hope that Shikamaru wasn't in town. Hoping he was away on some insane mission and wouldn't be back until this horrid weekend was over. Ino felt her heart almost completely stop when the blonde girl she was currently wishing every untimely bloody and gory death she could think of on called out.

"Hey Cry-Baby!" Ino dropped the magazine she was looking through and poked her head around the corner of the shop just in time to see the blonde wrap her arms around Shikamaru. Ino saw red, bright blood red, namely the other blonde's blood. A snort came from over her shoulder and she focused her evil death glare towards the snort. But the glare fell from her face in a second and she straightened up before bowing low to the red headed man.

"Kazekage-sama, how good to see you. I hope your trip here was well." The red head looked to Ino with a know-it-all gaze she was used to seeing on Sakura and Shikamaru before the red-head walked away from her, not even uttering a word to her. Ino was glad for this and took that moment to glance back over to where the other blonde and her ex-teammate were. They were gone. Ino felt her left eye twitching before she stomped the ground with her right foot and crossed her arms over her chest.

"DAMN IT ALL." Choji jumped backwards and dropped the hamburger he was about to shove in his mouth as he walked up behind Ino. She was twitching slightly so he decided not to spend time mopping over his lost lunch. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder and jumped back when she whirled around and punched him in his stomach. He doubled over holding his stomach as Ino turned and marched off in the direction she figured the other blonde girl and Shikamaru had gone. Choji fell to his knees still holding his stomach and winced slightly, rubbing over the spot where Ino's fist had made impact.

"I guess it'd be a safe bet to say that Temeri and Gaara have finally arrived." He nodded slightly to the voice that came from behind him, and was soon helped to his feet but the pink haired girl who was none other than Sakura Haruno. The pink haired beauty helped to dust off the dirt on Choji's outfit before placing a green glowing hand onto the boy's stomach. Choji smiled slightly as the pain that had been there a moment before was gone. He nodded a quick thank you to Sakura before he turned to head back to the hamburger stand to get another burger. Sakura stopped him though, "Choji, does Ino have feelings for Shikamaru?"

Choji felt Sakura's hand clench onto his upper arm tightly and was very happy that he had all the extra fat to help ease the pain she was causing him. That still didn't help the loud gasp that escaped him and the wide-eyed look he gave to Sakura. Normally when asked about Ino's feelings for their ex-teammate Choji escaped quickly. But this time there was no escape. Sakura had him by the arm and was, releasing him?

Choji stared at the pink haired, now smirking girl, with confusion written all over his face. Sakura patted Choji's head and started walking off towards the hamburger shack that was up the street.

"This will definitely make the weekend more interesting." She turned back to look at Choji who was still blinking and staring at Sakura with confusion. She sighed and motioned for him to follow her. "Come on Choji, I'll treat you to a new hamburger, and get the money from Ino when I see her later on." That snapped Choji out of his stupor and he raced after Sakura. Not even the slighted bit concerned that once Sakura confronted Ino about her feelings for Shikamaru that said the blonde would surely castrate him.

Ino had found them mere seconds after she had left Choji. The blonde bimbo had her arm wrapped around Shikamaru's shoulder while his arm rested lazily across her back, his hand on his hip. Ino's face felt hot and she could feel tears in her eyes, she couldn't let this go on. The flirting and the hugs were one thing, but intimate touches such as hands on hips and fingering in loose hair, Ino's brain stopped working in that instant. Shikamaru's hair was loose. He never ever wore it loose, no matter how many times Ino had insisted that he let it loose cause it looked better, he left it up in that nasty pony tail.

Ino couldn't stop the pain in her chest at those thoughts. The blonde bimbo had gotten Shikamaru to take down his hair and he was even letting her play with it. Ino knew at that moment that she couldn't take it any more. She stepped out from her hiding place, not a very good one but she had been slightly out of it for the past five minutes watching her secret crush being flirted with by bimbo, she then fixed her blue skirt and the tight white top before running a hand through her loose blonde hair. She had even taken the time to curl it this morning knowing that she was suppose to be meeting up with some representatives from the Village Hidden of Rock, and Hidden Village of Cloud. Had she of known that she would be confronting Shikamaru and the blonde bimbo from the Sand today, she would have worn something flirtier, and less professional.

Ino cleared her throat loudly behind the two, making the other blonde jump and Shikamaru turn his head slightly to him. Ino briefly wondered if anyone could make the lazy bum jumpy, but those thoughts flew from her mind when the other blonde wrapped both of her arms around Shikamaru's neck and leaning into him more. This action cause two reactions, the first being that Shikamaru's arms wrapped around the other blonde's waist holding her gently, and the second being that Ino's vision has completely clouded over with the red tint again. Of course the red tint was simply in Ino's head, but never the less it was there.

"Good afternoon Nara-San, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important. I know that with the Godaime's birthday bath starting tomorrow you have plenty to do." Ino's voice had the same harsh tone and coldness she normally used when Shikamaru was being his utterly lazy self. Shikamaru glanced to the blonde in his arms before moving his head to stare sleepily at Ino. Ino felt her heart skip a beat and had to curl her toes to try to not focus on the blush she knew wanted to appear on her cheeks. The other blonde kept a sickening smirk on her face and a knowing look in her eyes, all the while continuing to twirl pieces of Shikamaru's hair around her forefinger. Ino's blood was reaching a boiling point and she knew she would blow at any minute. She would forever thank whatever God looked down upon her for the truly unemotional voice she heard.

"Nara, you were supposed to be at the Eastern gate close to three hours ago." Ino nearly kissed the stoic voice's owner for the interruption, or her explosion, she wasn't caught hear what to call it but was sure it didn't matter. The older boy held Shikamaru's gaze for a moment before he glanced to Ino and nodded to her, his white icy eyes bearing into hers. She was sure the other could read her mind in that moment and she made a mental note to send him a HUGE arrangement of flowers as a thank you.

As Inner-Ino was praising the long black haired white eyed knight in Jounin clothing, Shikamaru had pushed the blonde that was pressed against him away and pulled his hair back into his pony tail. Even slapping the blonde's hands away when she moved to grab at the tie. Ino of coursed missed this movement, but she didn't miss the pout that crossed the blondes lips and mentally noted that her newly dubbed "knight" would be getting a even bigger than HUGE arrangement.

"I was there when I was suppose to be Hyuuga. It's not my fault that the Nin from the Snow can't be on time. It was just to damn troublesome to wait there for longer than an hour." Ino felt her heart quicken as Shikamaru talked and wondered briefly if she had ever gotten that feeling before. Musing over this she missed the other blonde's whining about how Neji was taking all the fun out of the weekend before it had even started. She snapped back to reality though hearing Shikamaru's next words. "We'll have fun later. I have work now."

Ino's heart sank to her toes, no, past her toes. Her heart had sunk into the ground and was being chewed on by earthworms. She didn't notice the slightly look of discuss that crossed the Hyuuga clan heir, nor did she notice the happy squeal that escaped from the other blonde. All she noticed was how Shikamaru's hand lingered just a little longer on the other blonde's hip before he walked off, shoving his hands into his pockets. The other blonde disappeared in a puff of smoke after shooting a nasty look to the Hyuuga and to Ino, neither of which seemed to care much, Ino because she wasn't paying attention, and Neji because he really didn't care.

"You should go lay down, you look pale for even you." Neji's voice snapped Ino out of her depressing thoughts and she focused her blue eyes onto Neji's concerned white ones. "You don't have to thank me for separating them. He really was supposed to be at the Eastern gate three hours ago. The Godaime is not happy with him, and therefore took it out on me. Ruining Nara's weekend will just serve as a sort of pay back for him getting a desk thrown at me." Neji patted Ino's shoulder slightly before he took disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ino stayed in that spot for another half an hour before she slowly started to head back towards her flower shop. Her mind was reeling with the things she had just witnessed, her heart still in the ground back were she left it, probably almost completely devoured by the worms by now.

When she passed in front of the Hokage tower though and seen the desk still outside accepting last minute sign ups for the Tournament, her mind came back to the present. She was sure the other blonde would be signing up to fight in the name of the Sand. Ino found her way through the small crowd to the front and smiled down at Iruka who looked up at her with confusion. She picked up the pencil with out a word and quickly wrote her name down for the Birthday Tournament. When she was done she smiled at the still slightly confused and concerned Iruka before walking away with a slight wave. She only had one more thought on the blonde before finally reaching home.

"Temeri, you will regret the day you laid your eyes on MY Shika-Chan."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_**Flash Back Chapter**_

_The match had been hard, harder than he had originally thought that it would. Even with the Kyuubi's chakra, the 18-year-old blonde ninja was having a hard time. These matches, one right after the other, were taking their toll on him. He could feel the eyes of all the judges and the council and the Godaime watching him. His classmates where there as well but they all seemed like faceless masses to him at the moment. His vision was getting bury and his sight was fading. Yet he could still pick out the yells from some of the crowd. The Godaime's voice the loudest of them all. Cheering him on, spurring him to not to give up, that he was almost there. The blonde blinked his eyes and tried to focus on the blur of his opponent._

_The drunken fist technique his opponent was using was probably one of the toughest techniques he had ever faced, and in his years of traveling he's faced some of the toughest of techniques. His opponent was a master at this one though and the blonde was already drained of the majority of his power. The blonde however was not ready to give up just yet. One more fight, just one more move, it had to be, or else this was going to be all for nothing. He would have come back to this village for nothing, would have done all that training for nothing. He wouldn't let that happen. _

_So the blonde straightened up and then crouched down into a fighting position. It was one of the techniques that he had learned in the jungles near the Village Hidden Behind The Falls. It wasn't his greatest technique, and he really didn't like using it. But he had no other choice at the moment. One of his hands reached into a pouch at was nestled at his side, and he pulled out a small seed. He clutched it in his hand tightly and focused some of his remaining chakra into the small bud. Overhead he heard a happy squeak that he knew belonged to Ino. The seed in his hand had grown into a small pod and the blonde threw the pod at his opponent. His opponent dodged it just as the blonde had hoped he would and took the moment to rush at his opponent and planted both of his hand on the ground pouring whatever was left of his chakra into the dirt before pushing off and slamming his feet into his opponent's jaw sending the man sailing backwards and landing on the small pod. The pod then sprang open and sprouted multiple vines that wrapped themselves around the other man's body. The man started to squirm as the vines wrapped him up like a mummy._

_The judges called the match in the blondes favor and the blonde walked over and placed a hand on the pod, which instantly released his opponent and then reverted back to a seed. His opponent lay on the ground unmoving, just blinking his dark eyes up at the ceiling. The blonde reached down and offered a hand to help his opponent up but it was quickly lapped away. The blonde stared unblinkingly at the woman who had jumped into the ring and hand lapped his hand away. Her bright pink hair matted with dried blonde from his earlier fight, and her outfit was torn in multiple places. The blonde teen gapped at the pink hair girl before stepping backwards as she glared at him._

"_You went to fair this time. If the judges and council had any brains in their head they would disqualify you in an instant." The pink girls voice was full of venom as she advanced on the stunned blonde. His brain was telling him to run away, but his legs were rooted to the spot. "You just can't face the fact that someone is stronger than you. That someone is nicer than you. That someone would love me more than you." The pink haired beauty was now standing in front from the blonde. Before the blonde could do anything a gloved fist connected with his stomach and he lurched forward. He wrapped his arms around his stomach as his head hit the ground, his eyes watering from the pain in his gut and heart. The pink haired girl stood over him and glared down at him with all the hatred in the world. The blonde was unsure if the loud noises he was hearing was the people in the stadium yelling for the pink haired ninja to stop, to continue, or if the noise was just his heart breaking in his chest. _

_Before the darkness finally over took his mind, the pink haired beauty's voice crashed into his ears one more time, causing the blondes already breaking heart to completely shatter._

"_You're nothing but a monster, Naruto Uzumaki!"_


End file.
